Ether Revenge or Ether Mess-up
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara realize's she can do more with ether instead of just using it for attacks and tries out a few things. What happens though when she's discovered and who is it that discover's her? Punishment is on the horizon. Keyara and Galven belong to me, rest to rightful owners. Rated T for violence.


Keyara sighed as she walked past some guards talking about new exercise's they'd be starting, and talking about her. She didn't understand what was so strange about being a Guardian, much less being a female Homs. Maybe it was the fact she was a woman? Nah, there were plenty of female guards. So then it still had to be the Homs thing, and it aggravated her to no end. She had proven she was just as capable, if not more, than any High Entia. As she entered the training grounds, she saw some ether and sighed, before she used her ether to twist it away from her. She suddenly noticed how it stayed, but was twisted and it confused her.

 _'This is new. Even when I was a goddess, I didn't ever see this happen.'_ Keyara thought, before she waved her hand about it and the wind made it go uneven in area's, and she began thinking.

What if by touching someone's ether, she could change their personality? She smiled and tried to sense where this ether was coming from, before a grin overcame her face. Lucia, eh? That female High Entia had tried sabotaging her training with Galven...maybe it was time for a little payback? She twisted it near the middle before she tried to bend it making it an odd angle and stopped. She waited for a few minutes, before she heard ether attacks and some shouting.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME?!" A female shouted, the voice not being Lucia's.

"Because it's true!" Lucia shouted, and Keyara chuckled...did she get Lucia to reveal something she didn't want to?

She undid it what she had done, and waited for another response.

"...Oh my Bionis, Luka, I-I didn't really mean it!" Lucia shouted, and Keyara tried to stifle her laughter.

So, that made someone reveal truth's, eh? Twisting and bending the end of someone's ether made them truthful! Keyara took out a book she kept on her and wrote down what she did with twisting the ether, before she put it back in her pack. It wasn't long before Galven entered, but he didn't look pleased.

"Hm? Galven, did something happen? I heard some fighting earlier." Keyara questioned, playing innocent but wanting to know why he was mad.

"Two girls got into a bad argument, and they began fighting. Lucia suddenly began talking about things she kept within her mind, and her friend didn't take to well on what Lucia actually thought on her. Wonder what changed." Galven stated, and Keyara pulled a confused face.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have done that...but it was fun!'_ Keyara thought, before she sighed and started her training.

 **Weeks Later:** Keyara couldn't keep the grin off her face. She had gotten payback for what many of the High Entia had done, and no one was any the wiser. Though sometimes she hated what she had done, it was still quiet fun to hear someone scream in shock. Sometimes though it worked out well, and she'd get two High Entia together and she'd be proud of her success then. Sighing as she entered the training arena, she noticed it was pitch black but the amount of ether in the room told her she wasn't alone. Being careful of where she moved, she turned the light on; only to be hit by a sword, and growled as it sunk into her shoulder. She kicked whoever it was away, before she saw a few High Entia guards there; all glaring at her.

"What is your problem?! Is this another sabotage mission?!" Keyara shouted, anger obvious within her voice.

The gloves on her arms glowing as she healed herself, though a dark red spot had stained her red vest.

"We know what's going on, filth! You're the one causing all these weird problems to arise within Alcamoths' guard's. So, stop it! I just lost the man I loved to another woman." The female who attacked her shouted and Keyara growled, glaring at them.

"I have done nothing wrong, okay! All I did was train with the ether, and it seems to have some pretty good result's. I haven't seen anything going on!" Keyara stated as she tried to stand, she wasn't exactly lying.

Lucia, who was standing by the one who attacked Keyara, didn't seem satisfied as she used her sword, and struck Keyara. Keyara didn't have enough time to react, and the sword sunk into her left side, a gash appeared as Lucia withdrew the sword, the wound leaking blood.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have messed with the ether.'_ Keyara thought and struggled to stand, having fallen to the ground.

She was unable to get up as a different High Entia kicked her, right where the new wound was. Keyara screamed in pain as more blood came from the wound, soaking the guys pants, and covering the ground a little more. Looking up, she saw the angered face of the High Entian male, who sneered at her.

"It was bad enough that they were allowing a female Homs into the guards, but one who can control ether and does something with said ether needs to be punished. And I got the perfect punishment." The guy said and spoke to Lucia, who smirked.

They all backed away as Lucia grabbed her staff instead, then made a fireball appeared and she lowered it toward Keyaras' wound.

"Let's stop that wound from bleeding, shall we?" Lucia offered with a wicked smile, and Keyara paled.

She had fixed all the times she messed with ether, so it really was Lucia. But would Lucia really want to warrant more pain on Keyara? Before Lucia could plunge her staff into Keyaras' wound, the door flew open and a sword struck at Lucia. Lucia gasped and rolled away, before she saw Galven standing there, including Alvis, and Melia.

"Alright, that's enough, all of you! Haven't you all been warned about what would happen should you attack her?!" Galven shouted, angry.

"But Master Galven, she's been messing with the ether. She's the cause of all the weird things that happened and while it seems to have been fixed, she still caused it!" A male High Entia, the one who kicked Keyara, stated.

"Yes, as I have come to realize and Keyara will be dealt with, but you all have had multiple warnings. This is the last straw! Weakening someone, abusing them and continued assault?! You have brought shame upon the Guards!" Galven shouted, green eyes showing uncontrollable rage.

Everyone there except Keyara, Melia, and Alvis; flinched at Galven's harsh tone. He was not a High Entia you wanted to get mad; the Council backed him up on anything, and everything. As Galven ordered them to head to the Council to receive they're punishment; other guards taking them to ensure they won't escape, Galven sighed, relaxing. He turned, only to see Melia finishing up healing Keyaras' wounds, and she sighed.

"That should do it." Melia stated, before Keyara sighed.

"S-sorry. I...I was just testing things out with the ether...and then I lost control. I tried to get revenge for what they had all done to me...but I guess I went about it the wrong way." Keyara stated honestly, it was just testing after all.

"Be that as it may Keyara, it still caused a lot of confusion within the Council." Alvis stated, and she sighed sadly.

"I know how you feel Keyara, it's hard to deal with things like that, and often times, you'll want revenge. But always know this..." Galven stated, and she looked at him as he knelt to her.

"No matter what, we are always here for you. The Council knows what's been happening, which is why, when we're training, there aren't any other training scheduled for the day. But the ether is dangerous, and not to be tampered with lightly, unless your life is in danger. The ether is still hard to master, even for someone like you. Please, remember this." Galven told her softly, and she nodded, before Alvis, and Melia helped her stand.

"Now for your punishment..." Galven trailed off, thinking, even as Keyara paled.

"No training for a month!" Galven stated, and Keyara began stuttering.

"Wh-wh-WHAT?! B-but Galven, I-I ne-!" Keyara was cut off by his stern look.

"It's appropriate for what you've done with the ether. Once your back in your head, your mind off revenge, then we'll pick it back up. Besides...you need a break." Galven stated, and Keyara groaned...there went her daily routine.

"You'll live." Melia stated, secretly happy...she could now spend more time with Keyara.

"Everything will be alright." Alvis said, trying not to get too close...Galven was already glaring at him.

Keyara sighed, before she nodded, accepting her punishment. As they left, Melia promptly dragged Keyara off, smiling like an idiot. Her and Alvis would have Keyara to themselves for the whole month.


End file.
